


Necesidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Por inverosímil que pudiese parecer eso era lo que Yukimura necesitaba.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Collections: 30Vicios: 30 Vicios





	Necesidad

—Sanada. —Era increíble como Seiichi nunca perdía su aire autoritario, pensó el vice-capitán de Rikkai, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba recostado en la cama de un hospital, notoriamente debilitado por la enfermedad, o tal vez por los efectos de alguno de los tantos medicamentos que estaba tomando... o por ambas cosas.

Aun así, y a pesar de que no podía recordar una sola vez en que hubiese contradicho a Yukimura de esa manera, Sanada no tenía intenciones de ceder, por lo que reiteró su decisión, esta vez acompañando su negación con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No. —Yukimura dejó caer su brazo derecho, todavía apretando un sobre blanco, el mismo que Sanada se había negado a aceptar. Ese no era un gesto de resignación, Genichirou lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer algo así, por lo que esperó pacientemente, preparándose para la nueva táctica que Yukimura usaría.

—Rikkai —comenzó Seiichi unos segundos después, usando un engañoso tono suave que, al igual que el mar antes de una tormenta, sólo prometía el más grande infortunio para cualquiera que decidiese bajar su guardia ante la aparente calma— necesita un capitán que los guíe a la victoria.

"Lo tenemos" para Sanada fue difícil no decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. Él estaba al tanto de las dudas de los médicos, quienes no parecían ponerse de acuerdo entre sí sobre el tiempo de recuperación o el tratamiento mismo, pero no por eso pretendía permitir que la incertidumbre afectase a su capitán al punto de llevarlo a dejar el club de tenis.

—Acepta mi renuncia, Sanada. —Seiichi entrecerró sus ojos y abandonado por completo su tono inofensivo le ofreció de nuevo el sobre.

—Yukimura... —No había forma de que aceptara la renuncia, pero tampoco podía encontrar las palabras para convencer a su terco capitán, por lo que, en un intento por ganar tiempo, cerró su mano sobre la de Yukimura y negó con su cabeza.

Como si no desease darle un respiro Yukimura abrió su boca y Genichirou, sin detenerse a pensarlo, se inclinó sobre éste, callando cualquier protesta de Seiichi con sus propios labios.

No se atrevió a prolongar aquel contacto (no se atrevía a llamarlo beso) y al separarse colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yukimura.

El silencio pareció caer como un manto sobre la habitación y ni siquiera los pasos rápidos de una enfermera en el corredor consiguieron sacar a Seiichi de su estupor. Sanada sabía que no era una buena idea esperar a que el capitán de Rikkai reaccionara o detenerse a meditar sobre lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que optó por decir lo único que tenía claro en ese momento:

—Volverás —aseguró con firmeza. Al ver como su capitán dejó caer el sobre, Sanada supo que eso era lo que Yukimura necesitaba escuchar.


End file.
